


Poisoned Mind

by FlamingSarcastics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bully Annie, Bully Connie, Bully Jean, Bully Sasha, Bullying, Dead Armin Arlert, Dead Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, F/M, Heterochromia, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Short Eren, Tall Levi, Victim Eren, attempted suicide, depressed eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingSarcastics/pseuds/FlamingSarcastics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was left alone in the darkness. Everything was snatched away from him everything except for his poisoned mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I swear a lot so beware.

-3rd Person-

He reached out his hand and it hovered over the sink. Crimson blood dripped and landed in the water with a 'plop' 

It separated and spread through the clear liquid, poisoning it. He found that filling the sink with water was the easiest way to clean his messes. 

Shaky hands brought the metallic item to his upper forearm. Where his hand and arm met was too common and it could be easily seen. 

So he stuck to his upper forearm, thighs, and hips. His thighs and hips where always covered and he didn't have a partner or sexual life. If he got hot he could roll up his sleeves and nobody would see the red angry marks that scattered his arms. 

Even if somebody did see the marks they really wouldn't care. He just wanted to hide them so that nobody would think that he did it for attention. 

If that happened than they would be harsher the next time they tormented him and beat him, until all his senses were numbed and he felt like he was floating in a ocean full of acid. 

He swiped his had across the skin. A line formed and little droplets of blood seeped through. They eventually dropped into the water poisoning it even more with his blood. 

He slipped the blade into his pockets and drained the sink. The blood and water flowing into the drain, rushing to get away from him. He grabbed a wad of toilet paper and cleaned off the blood.

He threw the used paper into the toilet and flushed it down. He looked back down at both arms to see what kind of damage he had done. 10 on his left arm and 13 on his right. 

Not very many today. He looked back up and looked at the image displayed before him. Eyes have lost the glimmer they once had, the glimmer they had when he still had the name Eren Yeager. 

Now his name was either Mistake or Faggot. His eyes held the look that he had seen shit, which in fact he had seen. He'd seen her scream. He'd seen her struggle. He'd seen her cry. He'd seen her die. 

It was a revenge killing for when they had killed three men. They killed them because they were trying to rape Mikasa and Eren. Eren had stabbed one of the me t in the stomach with a chunk of wood. The man screamed out in pain and toppled over. Blood spilling on the concrete of the alley. Mikasa had grabbed a broken piece of a tv and stabbed the man that was trying to take her. The other man than tried killing them both but that ended up with another body in the pile.

Eren walked out of the bathroom and across the hallway into his room. He didn't turn on the light, he couldn't. He lived alone in the two story house with no family or friends. They were all dead. Every single person that he loved had died in one night. 

March 7th 2019

That night destroyed his life, it shred his life up into little pieces of paper and scattered them and burned them until there was only one piece left. 

It was murder. It was manslaughter. It was a fucking disaster that ripper everyone's hearts out. It was something you couldn't forget and you wouldn't forget even if you could. It was something that was engraved into you mind. It was used as a label. 

"The boy who's family and friends were murdered"

"Poor boy doesn't have anyone"

"Really? All in one night. Thank god it wasn't me!" 

"That sucks"

The murmurs and whispers whisk around in his head. Mixing up with his thoughts to make a new kind of poison that would eventually kill him, survivors guilt. 

It will eventually pulse through his veins. Even if he cuts his wrists enough and has the poisoned blood seep out it will always be there. It's always lurking in the dark.

Always.


	2. Chapter 2

-Eren Pov-

If a person where to jump off of a cliff it would end in either two ways. The first would be dying. The second of course would be a trip to the hospital. But there is also a third option. They could fly. Of course that's not humanly possible but it's still of course an option. 

Wind made my brown hair fly in front of my face blocking my vision. But I could probably navigate these cliffs with a blindfold on. Grey clouds hung above me as a ship horn went off. The sound of crows cawing and the sound of feathers filled the air as they flew above my head. 

The air smelt like salt. I swung my feet back and forth as they dangled off of the edge of the cliff that I was currently sitting on. 

The question for me is if I jumped off this cliff this moment would I die, fly, or survive. For me I hope I would die. Why else would you choose to jump off of a cliff. Cold air smacked me in the face making my cheeks flush red and my nose start to run. 

I pulled the cuff of my sweater over my hand and proceeded to rub my nose. I stood up letting my weak legs carry me up. I wasn't very tall. I stood at a miraculous 5'3". Yeah, it's as pleasant as you imagine it. 

My sweater was too long for me. It ended around my mid thighs. The ends of it engulfed my hands and a lot of my collarbone would have been showing if I didn't have a black undershirt on. 

I put a foot over the edge of the cliff. I started to wonder what would happen once I left the ground. I started to lean forward to fall, until a pair of hands snatched my hips and pushed me backwards. 

I stumbled on my feet about to fall backwards until the same pair of hands stabilized me. I shoved away the hands and looked up to be meet with an unimpressed glare. 

I felt my face heat up and tears come to my eyes. I turned around and was about to walk away. I tripped over a rock and black engulfed my vision.


End file.
